


How temporarys PA leads to puppy piles and hugs

by amlago



Series: The pack and Stiles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlago/pseuds/amlago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Danny, look who I found to be our guide!"</p><p>Danny wishes he could be more surprised. But being around Stiles for so long had made it almost impossible for him to be surprised by anything the other did or said. At least Barton seemed more amused than anything.</p><p>"I found him lurking, and you know what I do to people I find lurking."</p><p>"You poke at them until they shoves you against the nearest hard surface."</p><p>"No! Well yes that to. I think I'm getting some kind of kink about the whole shoving Stiles against things and then threaten him. Is that strange? Or is it just Derek’s fault. I think its sour wolves fault. But no, that wasn't what I meant. What I meant was that I make them stop lurking, or at least not lurk around me. Lurk,” he says with a smirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"My niece will arrive in one week. I've taken the liberty to make up a guest floor for her and her friends. She will at least have one friend with her, maybe two so remember to notify the security about it when she arrives."

"Yes, miss Potts," Tony gives her a brief glance before he continues to type something on his pad.

"I've already made the arrangement with the jet and to have a car waiting to pick her up. But I want you here when she arrives. Tony! This is important!"

"Pepper, Pepper, Pepp. Jarvis will remind me," he hums distractedly before hurrying away.

"At least wear pants when she comes!" Pepper yells after him before noticing the audience. "Good morning Mr. Rogerss, Mr. Barton, miss Romanov, Bruce."

"Ma'am," Steve never knows what to say to her. He’d never figured out if she was dating Tony, was his boss or his PA. It seemed to depend on their mood or some kind of obscure schedule. "Is your family visiting?"

"I'm having a vacation and some family business to take care of. My niece will be Tony’s PA for a month or two in that time."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Natasha arcs an eyebrow.

"Lydia will be fine; she's had some experience this past year that will help her cope with anything that can happen. Besides she will have at least one of her friends with her for help."


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia Martin swept into Stark towers (or Avenger towers as it was more and more called) as she owned it. Following her was two teenage boys, one wildly waiving his arms and talking and the other who looked around while smiling.

"Mr. Stark, it's a pleasure to meet you," she shakes his hand. "Introduce me to your friends."

"Ah, sure," Tony gives her a smile. "This is out two ninjas, Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton. Captain America Steve Rogerss," he can't suppress a smile when one of the boys looks at Steve and whimpers, which make the other one snicker and say something about shirts. "And my science bro Bruce Banner."

"Lydia Martin, and this is Stiles and Danny."

Steve furrows his forehead and looks concern. He didn't like the thought of a young woman staying alone with two young men.

"Miss, are you sure it's a good idea for you to stay at the same floor as your friends?"

Lydia gives him a cool look.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"It’s just," he blushes. "Not decent for a young lady to stay at the same place as those of opposite sex."

"Oh, my god. That is so fucking adorable! I'm sure Danny boy here wouldn't mind staying with you Steve, would you Danny? Of course you wouldn't. But you don't have to worry about Lydia, queen of my heart; she can take care of herself. Just give her some mountain ash or maze and she's good."

"Stiles!"

"Oh, sorry, sorry." Stiles raises his hands in surrender. "I'm just going to go look for some coffee or candy, don't mind me." he tries to walk away but Lydia’s hand on his arm stops him.

"Mr. Rogers, not that it's any of your business but Stiles and Danny is staying with me."

"I'm just worried what people will think."

"I'm not sure I like what you’re implying," Lydia tosses her hair. "Stiles, give out host on of your hugs."

"Sure, not a problem!" Stiles glomps onto Tony and gives him a big and long hug. "My family is famous for our hugs, they are awesome. Even sour wolf likes them and that is saying a lot."

Tony doesn't say anything, looking a little shell-shocked about the whole thing. Lydia just gives the Avengers a smirk before she saunters away towards the elevator. She’s back at Tony’s floor the next morning. Carrying a couple of coffees and with Stiles stumbling after her.

"Mr. Stark? Tony?"

"I'm sorry miss Martin, but sir hasn't risen yet."

They both jump and look around in search of the voice.

"Jarvis, right?" Lydia realizes.

"Indeed miss."

"Can you wake him up? He has a meeting scheduled in less than an hour, so we should get going."

"My apologies, sir has asked me not to disturb him."

"Really," she hesitates and then turns to Stiles. "You go and wake him up."

"What? Why? It’s your job."

"I'm not setting my foot in his bedroom, that's why." they stare at each other for a while until Stiles gives in.

"Fine, but only if he's wearing clothes. I'm not going in there if he's like naked. If he is, then get Danny to do it, I'm sure he would appreciate it more."

"Sir is wearing pajamas trousers," Jarvis sounds amused.

"Fine, but I'm so confiscating his bed." Stiles knocks on the bedroom door and waits a moment. With a last glare at Lydia he opens the door and lets out a squeak. "Look at that bed! It’s like the ultimate bed ever made!" Stiles gleefully jumps into the bed and stats bouncing up and down while giggling.

Tony starts awake and almost falls of the bed in his surprise. He gives the hyperactive bouncing teen a halfhearted glare, too tired to manage more before shuffling out to the bathroom.

When he comes back home almost three hours later he finds both the teenage boys sleeping in his bed. Tony stops and stares, he has absolutely no idea what to do in this situation.

"Jarvis, why are there people sleeping in my bed?"

"Apparently Stiles found your bed the ultimate bed for cuddling and puppy piles and asked his friend Danny to join him since you can't cuddle or make a puppy pile by yourself. Danny refused to make a pillow forte but agreed to cuddle, and then they fell asleep. Sir."

The voices awaken Danny, who pokes Stiles until he flails and opens his eyes.

"You back from meeting?" he yawns. "Good huggy times."

Stiles stands up on the bed and tries to take a step towards Tony. But his feet’s is still in the covers and he falls forward. Tony manages to catch him but they both tumbles to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Stiles doesn't let that discourage him and latches on to the other with a hug. Danny tries to stifle a snicker. Stark just sort of lies there, hoping the teenager will let go. But Stiles sort of snuggles in and falls asleep again.

"Uhm, a little help here?" he looks at the other boy who's still snickering.

"Yeah, sure. I just text Lydia,” Danny grabs his phone while ignoring the betrayed look on the older man’s face. He snaps a picture and sends it to all of the pack.

It doesn't take long before Lydia shows up. Unfortunately she isn't alone, both Steve and Clint is with her. Lydia takes one look at the scene and sights, Barton starts laughing so hard he almost falls over and Steve gets his disappointed look.

"Help?" Tony pleads with Lydia who snorts and just shoves Stiles of him.

"Uhm, wa? Lyd?" Stiles blinks up at her and she takes one step back before he can latch on to her.

"Stiles, stop lying around all day. Mr. Stark has work to do and can't be your personal pillow. If you scare him away he won't let you see any explosions," she claps her hands. "Move it!"

Stiles scrambles up, almost falls again but manages to keep his balance. Danny stands up after taking a picture of Captain America in sweatpants and drags the other teen with him.

"I'm sorry for this Mr. Stark. If you ever want to get free if him again, just poke him in the side and he will let go. Now, you should change so you can work in your lab for a couple of hours. I will have Stiles make you some lunch as an apology and bring it to you." she turns and walks away before anybody can say anything.

"Why where they in your bedroom?" Steve gives Tony a disapproving look.

"Why do you think? Apparently their beds aren't big enough for pillow forts, now go away so that I can change and get some work done."

"Please tell me you got a picture," Clint begs.

"The one on the bed, the more normal one? I'm pretty certain that he took a picture." Tony stands and starts removing his clothes. He’s not sure what Steve thinks was going on, but since the other almost always looks at him with disappointment he wasn't going to ask him again. Barton at least just seemed to find the whole thing amusing. He quickly changes and goes down to the lab, hoping to loose himself in work. He’s not sure how long he's been there when the doorbell rings. When he turns around he sees Stiles, who appears to be having a conversation.

"Jarvis, sound."

"... and if that is a Wall-E does an Eve exist to? Because that would be so cool. Not that you’re not cool either Jarvis, but can you shoot lasers. I bet you can if you wanted, why is Stark looking at me? Does this mean he can hear me? Hi' Mr. Stark! I brought you some lunch." he picks up a plate and shows it. "Because lyd said you didn't even had breakfast. At least not if you don-t count coffee, which I do as long as you eat something with it."

Stiles stops talking when the door opens, or at least he stops talking long enough to take a breath and give the older man a smile. "I come bearing gifts, or at least lunch. Today’s lunch is fried rise with vegetables and chicken. I couldn't find any shrimps or prawns so you have to be satisfied with chicken."

He puts the food on the table and looks around. Tony looks at him and it finally clicks, not that he's had much time to figure it out before.

"So kid, what kind of letter combination do you have?"

"ADHD, you should see me without my meds, or when I take too much. Not a pretty sight, at least according to the others. Or perhaps that means you shouldn’t see me without my meds."

Stiles starts to go towards the door, Lydia has told him to leave Stark alone so the other man can work. But is fascinated by the robot and takes a detour to it.

"That’s Dummy, You and Butterfingers are actually doing their work," he points at the other bots.

"Wow, they're awesome! Hey Dummy give me five!" Stiles laugh delighted when the bot gently slaps his hand. It whirrs confused when the boy instantly gives it a hug. Stiles doesn't let go and is moved along when Dummy tries to go back to work. "I bet you would be great at lacrosse, do you know how to play lacrosse Dummy? Well, before you can learn how to play you must know the rules and the history of the game."


	3. Chapter 3

"Lydia, have you seen Stiles?"

Lydia looks up from the paperwork she was reading and frowns at Danny.

"No, I haven’t seen him since lunch. Not since he went down to Mr. Stark with his plate," suddenly she has a horrible thought. "Jarvis, where is Stiles?"

"He is currently in the lab, where he is explaining the rules of lacrosse to Dummy, Miss Martin.”

"Dummy. That’s Mr. Stark’s robot. Why would, no never mind, it's Stiles. Of course he would explain lacrosse to a robot."

"Yes miss Martin. If it's any consolation, Dummy seems to find it fascinating."

"Can you put him on, please?"

"Certainly miss Martin."

"Lyds? What’s up" then he spots Danny and widens his eyes. "Oh, Danny boy, I'm sorry I totally forgot the time. But good news dude, we can practice lacrosse with Dummy and his bot friends or siblings or whatever they see themselves as. They are fucking adorable, so we need to buy matching sets for them. I'll be up in ten minutes tops."

Eight minutes later Stiles burst into the lobby. Danny doesn't even react to his entrance, but everyone else stares at the teen.

"Danny, look who I found to be our guide!"

Danny wishes he could be more surprised. But being around Stiles for so long had made it almost impossible for him to be surprised by anything the other did or said. At least Barton seemed more amused than anything.

"I found him lurking, and you know what I do to people I find lurking."

"You poke at them until they shoves you against the nearest hard surface."

"No! Well yes that to. I think I'm getting some kind of kink about the whole shoving Stiles against things and then threaten him. Is that strange? Or is it just Derek’s fault. I think its sour wolves fault. But no, that wasn't what I meant. What I meant was that I make them stop lurking, or at least not lurk around me. Lurk,” he says with a smirk.

"I think you need coffee," he ignores the somewhat horrified look Barton gives him.

Barton thought he was ready to handle anything that was thrown his way. But he still wasn't prepared on how Stiles took to New York City. First of all, he talked to everybody, and the scary thing was that people talked back. From the heavy tattooed guy to the small old Chinese woman who Stiles bought a charm from.

Danny seemed resigned and just followed in the others wake, but Barton felt somewhat shell chocked.

The store was an experience in itself, but Danny took control of the situation before it got out of hands. He just shoved the shopping cart at Stiles and told him to take it. After that it was easier to follow the hyperactive teen. Stiles happily argued about the equipment with both Danny and some sales person before he suddenly finds something else interesting to look at. Afterwards they go grocery shopping and Barton thinks he understands how the teens operate. Which is why he agrees to go with Stiles two days later as his guide.

Everything goes smoothly on the next trip, at least until Stiles finds a pet store. Clint is finally forced to call Lydia for help. When Lydia, and for some reason Natasha, arrives they find Stiles in a pile of dogs. Every dog in the store loves Stiles and wants to show their undying love for him.

"Stiles, what is it with you and puppy piles?" Lydia asks him while trying to look stern.

"Look Lydia," Stiles grabs a puppy and lifts it so she can see. "It’s got Derek’s eyebrows! I changed all my contact pictures of our pack!"

"Really? This I got to see. Give me your phone."

"No, it's my phone. Get your own pictures," he clutches the puppy to his chest in a protective manner.

"Fine, but you still need to come out from the puppies."

"But I want to cuddle."

"You can grab Danny back at the tower and cuddle with him, and I'm sure Mr. Barton here will agree to be part of the pile, won't he?"

Barton finds himself nodding, unable to say no to Lydia’s cool gaze and Stiles hopeful one. "Perfect," she claps her hands and Stiles disengages himself from the pile with a sight.

Clint tries to ignore Natasha’s smirk, but gets an evil idea.

"So, can Tasha come to?"

"Sure, she looks like she needs a cuddle," Stiles manages to give her a hug without losing a limb. "But not Rogerss, he doesn't seem to understand the concept of snuggling."

"Yes, he did glare at Mr. Stark when you had fallen asleep on him."

"I know! He’s got a dirty mind! I mean, sure Tony’s like," he flails around to demonstrate. "But he's like old, or something. And I thought he was kind of seeing Pepper. Peppers great, she's great at hugging, and walking in those shoes. Heels are really hard to walk in, I failed down like after two minutes."

"Stiles you falls down just getting out of bed," she considers him. "Did you take your medicine this morning, or did you take too much. You’re more Stiles than normal."

"That’s a lie! I'm always me, which is more than I can say about most of my friends. I think I'm going into withdrawal from not seeing them or something."

Natasha and Clint glances at each other. They have both heard Stiles say strange things earlier, but they hate not knowing or understanding. Another strange thing they noticed is that even though Lydia was the one making decisions and bossing everyone around, she still made sure to look at Stiles and make sure he was fine with it. Like she was only in charge as long as Stiles went along with it. So far they had too little information to go on. Which was one of the reason Barton tried to hang around Stiles. He knew he or rather they were probably just being paranoid, but they didn't have anything better to do at the moment and Stiles didn't seem to mind. The hugs were just a bonus, and now it appeared they also were invited to cuddle.

The cuddle, or puppy pile, was nice. Everyone wore most of their clothes, but had to change to more comfortable ones. As far as Clint could tell there weren't any sexual about it. Not that he would have thought it would be with both him and Natasha there, but even if they wouldn't have been there, there wouldn't have been anything sexually about it. It was, comforting, he supposed. And relaxing. Apparently so relaxing that he fell asleep and didn't wake until a disapproving Captain America came looking for them. Barton couldn't understand why Steve was so disapproving about Stiles. It probably didn't help that he couldn't understand the teen at all, that Stiles just said anything that poppet into his head and it definite didn’t help that Stiles seemed to be immune to Rogerss disapproving look. But it had been hilarious when Stiles one evening looked at Steve and out of the blue asked if the other man found him attractive. Steve had stammered something and then fled. when Stiles had looked at Stark, who was laughing so hard that he was almost crying, Tony had given him his megawatt smile and then told him that Stiles was at least twenty years too young for him but other than that he wouldn't say no. which had earned Stark another hug, something that didn't freeze him up any linger but not something he precipitated in any way.

Barton tried to untangle himself from the other three, or two since Natasha just slipped out of the pile. Stiles mumbled something in his sleep and refused to let go. The moving around wakes Danny, whose lying half on to of Stiles. Danny looks around and when he gets the situation pikes Stiles in the side. Stiles makes an unhappy noise but releases Clint and catches on to Danny instead. Clint can't help to smile and ruffle their hair. He then follows the other two out of the room and gives Steve a questionable look. Even Natasha seems mystified about why Steve is upset. When the door closes he turns to the two assassins.

"What were you thinking? They’re kids!"

"I have no idea what you mean."

"I thought better of you two. I can understand that Stark, but he doesn't have any morals, but you two!"

"You’re mistaken, we haven't had any sexual contact with them," Natasha’s eyes have grown cold and her voice is icy.

"Wow, Stiles right. You do have a dirty mind," Clint blurts out.

"What am I supposed to think when I walk in and find you all sleeping there?!"

"First of all you're supposed to notice that we're all wearing clothes. Second of all, I really want to know what you got against Stiles that makes you think that he's having sex with everyone. And third, you should apologies to Stark for thinking that he would have sex with a teen," Steve blushes more and more under Natasha’s lecture.

"Can you explain to me what you were doing," he almost begs.

"Stiles calls it a puppy pile, and after seeing one in the pet store I can understand why. It’s just a big cuddle. Apparently he likes to cuddle, and he's good at it. I’d never thought that I would fall asleep like that."

"Yes, it is somewhat strange that we should feel comfortable enough to fall asleep in that manner."

"So you think he might have some kind of power?" Steve almost looks hopeful at that prospect.

"What like cuddle power? Naw, I just think that he's as he puts it is awesome at cuddles."

"Can you tell us why it is that you don't seem to like him?"

"It’s just, he doesn't make any sense," he runs his hands through his hair in frustration. "He talks and I can't follow his thoughts because he jumps between topics, I can't understand if it's him or miss Martin that's making the decisions. Yesterday he hugged Dr. Banner, which was kind of dangerous because he sort of attack hugged him when one of Dr. Banners experiments blew up. He asks inappropriate questions to everyone."

"So, in other words, he's exactly like Stark, except the hugging part," Barton says with a smirk.

"What? No! Well, maybe a little like him I suppose. Oh, god is that what's been making me feel something’s of?"

"Probably," Natasha contemplates for a little while. "and the reason he's thoughts are like that is because he got ADHD, it makes him easily distracted especially since he doesn't seems very good at taking his medication, or at least not the right dose."

"He’s sick?"

"It’s more of a condition. His brain chemistry isn't working normal, so he's got to take medicine for that. I wouldn't be surprised if Stark has a similar condition, which would be one of the reasons for all the coffee he drinks."

"Wouldn’t coffee make it more difficult to concentrate?"

"Not necessary, for some it can help calm them down instead."


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days later when Barton is coming back from an errand there is a teen sitting in the lobby. The only reason he stops and looks is because the teen is ignoring everything around him and looking at the ceiling as if he can see through it. And perhaps he can since his gaze is shifting lover and lover until the private elevator arrives. The elevator only has time to open and Stiles to take one step out of it before the other teen has him on the floor in a full body hug.

That kind of speed isn't normal and so isn't the noises the teen is making against Stiles neck. The only reason Barton isn't calling security or taking out a weapon is because Stiles doesn't seem concern. And appears to be petting the other teen. Just just in case Clint comes closer, that and he's curious.

"Shh, it's ok puppy. You’re ok, I’m here puppy. You think you want to let me go?" the only answer is a tightening of his grip on Stiles. "Careful of my ribs. It’s just that if you let go enough we can go up and I do have an awesome bed there. Not as good as Tony’s is but it's awesome never the less. And I can call lyd and Danny boy and we can all cuddle together."

The teen grumbles but stands, taking Stiles with him and holding more or less like a teddy bear.

"Well, it's a good thing that I’m secure in my masculinity, otherwise this would be awkward." when the other makes a noise Stiles hurries to reassure him. "No, no. it's totally ok. This is much better than being shoved against walls or something. As long as you don't try to use me as you chew toy I’m not complaining. Jarvis, can you tell Lydia and Danny that Isaac is here, and to come to my room."

"Certainly Stiles."

The teen, or Isaac as he's apparently named, startles by the voice and tightens his grip.

"Don’t break my ribs!"

The effect is instantly, Isaac releases his grip immediately causing Stiles to stumble.

"Sorry, it surprised me."

"No, no it's fine. You just have to remember not to squish me, that's all," Stiles doesn't seem to notice when Isaac slides closer and takes hold of the back of his shirt. "So, what brings you to New York? Did something happen?"

"I missed you; it's not the same when you’re not there. So I decided to come."

"And you took a plane, train, what?

"I hitched and walked."

"What?! Why, Derek could have paid for your ticket, why didn't he pay? Don’t. You know how dangerous it is to hitchhike? I mean, who knows what perverts is out there. What if something had happened, you're too cute to die."

He hugs the other teen and them starts patting him down, looking for injuries.

"I’m fine Stiles; I can take care of myself."

"That’s not the point. The point is that you shouldn’t be put in a situation where you have to."

Before Stiles can continue the elevator door opens and they have arrived on the floor that Stiles lives on with the others. Barton wishes he has a reason to go with them, he's curious about this new person. Isaac seems both stronger and faster than a normal person, and he wants to know the reason. But he knows that he can't, he has to wait. It’s a good thing that he's patient. So he watches the teens as they go onto the floor and is greeted by Danny.

The next time Clint sees the new teen is the day after. He’s going down to the shooting range when he hears Stiles voice. He can't make out the words but Stiles seems more excited than usually. Curious Clint changes his path and instead goes to the room with the indoors tennis court. All he teens are there, and so are Starks three bots. And Stark himself, though he seems to be working on something on his pad.

One of the bots, Dummy Barton thinks, is waiving a stick around while beeping. The three teenage boys are all wearing lacrosse gear and Lydia seems content watching the show. Clint knows he doesn't make any sound, but Isaac still looks his way and nudges Stiles. Stiles just waives at him and continue to talk to the bots. Clint is certain that this is going to be a good show and walks over to Stark. Tony, who isn't as preoccupied with his pad as he tries to appear. Clint settles down to watch.

At first it looks like chaos, but after a while it gets more organized when the bots catches on and starts to actually do more than chase the ball and throw it in a random direction. Not that Isaac isn't happy to run after the ball, which Stiles seems to find hilarious. Clint isn't certain if they have made teams or not. Stiles seems to team up with Dummy, or at least rides him while the bot happily chases the ball. Danny seems content to stay by the goal and Isaac and the other bots just seems to enjoy chasing the ball around while Lydia yells comments and suggestions.

The game is interrupted when Isaacs phone rings. He blanches and looks like the phone is going to arrack him. Stiles just takes it from him and put it to his ear.

"Derek, is that you? How could you make Isaac hitch a ride here! He’s like a giant puppy, what if something had happened to him. No, I don't think so. That’s not the fucking point. You should have given him enough money to take a train, pane or whatever. No! You listen to me Derek hale, if any of the other puppies wants to come and visit you will make sure that they have enough money to travel. This is why we shouldn't have joint custody of the pups. If this happens again I will take the kids and get a restraining order, or a ring of mountain ash. Don’t think I won’t come after you with my bat. Now, you’re going to apologize to Isaac and think about what you could have done differently." Stiles doesn't wait and just thrust the phone at Isaac, who takes it with wide eyes.

Isaac is mostly quiet but mumbles that he's fine before hanging up. It doesn’t take long before Stiles phone starts playing bad to the bone. Stiles grimace but answers anyway.

"Yeah, hello."

"Hello stile. I was just calling to ask what you told my nephew. He just went into a major sulk and I want to know the reason."

"What makes you think that I have anything to do with that? Derek is always brooding about something."

"True, but only you can make him look like that."

"Well, what can I say, I’m awesome like that."

"Which is why you my favorite," Peter purrs.

"We, don't say things like that you creeper," Stiles holds up a hand when Isaac tries to take tie phone. "But to answer your question I told him that if he ever made another stunt like he did with Isaac I would end our joint custody and take the pups."

Peter starts laughing.

"So, am I counted as one of the pups?"

"You’re the creepy older uncle that lurks in the corners and makes improper comments and suggestions. Derek can keep you."

"Speaking of suggestions. Since you're like a magnet for all kinds of critters and you have no sense of keeping your nose out of others peoples business, I do hope that you brought protections. And not just ash, but your bat or something similar."

"Eh, no. but I suppose I can get another bat. Why?"

"New York is famous for gathering all kinds of trouble. So it might be a good idea. Especially since you just seem to have filed for a divorce on my dear nephew."

"What, no. you know we don't have. No, never mind. I’m hanging up now, but thanks for the uncreepy suggestion."

"Well, what can I say. It’s no fun when you’re not in front of me so I can see your reaction." Peter hangs up before Stiles can say anything else.

"So, apparently Derek is in an epic sulk or something and I need to find someplace where I can buy a new bat."

"Perhaps you shouldn't had threatened to take the kids in the divorce," Danny can't help but smile. ”it must have been the fastest wedding ever; I didn't even know that you had gone on a date and now I have to choose my favorite parent. I thought you weren't supposed to make the kids choose."

"Oh, my god! How is this my life!" Stiles throw his arms up, almost hitting Isaac in the process. "And of course you're going to choose me, I’m huggable and Derek is all broody."

"True, but Derek takes his shirt of."

"Yeah, but if I had that kind of body I would show it to. But I don't so I’m not taking my shirt of." Stiles suddenly smirk. "But I do have Isaac. Isaac take your shirt if to show Danny what he will miss if he chooses Derek."

Isaac just pulls his shirt of and throws it at Stiles, who flails but manages to catch it. The three teens takes a moment to admire Isaac.

Meanwhile, Stark and Barton are just watching the show. They’re not sure what's going on but finds the whole thing amusing. Especially when Isaac tackles Stiles when the other makes a comment of the fact that he isn't up to Derek’s standard. They tumble to a heap, Isaac tickling the other while Stiles tries to keep his shirt on under the attack. Danny doesn't seem to mind and just goes over to where Lydia is sitting. The bots just moves so they are out of the way. Clint notices when the door opens and Steve come into the room. But ignores it to watch the wrestling match instead. Rogers stops by them, radiating disapproval. Clint just can't understand what his problem is, everything the teen does seems to rub him the wrong way, one thing Clint knows is that Stiles isn't going to change, so Steve just have to get over it and deal.

"Hey capsicle, why don' you turn your frown upside down or something, that is what they say right, to turn the frown upside down?" Tony nudges Clint.

"Yeah, that's what they say," Clint agrees while watching Steve out of the corner of his eye.

Steve tries to scowl, but just looks pinched.

"What are they doing?"

"They were trying to train lacrosse but then puppy’s phone rang and he took his shirt of and tickle attacked Stiles. And someone has a creepy uncle but Stiles is going to keep the kids in the divorce," Stark makes a note on his pad.

"What?"

"Well apparently Stiles has the power of hugging and that trumps Derek’s broody body," he makes another note and looks pleased. "Jarvis, run the numbers just to be sure."

A load shout makes them look over to the teens again. Apparently the two boys have grown tired of tickling each other because now all four is in a pike with Lydia sitting on top, smirking. She doesn't stay there long when Danny grabs her foot and manages to tilt her of them.

"You should call Derek," Lydia tells Stiles.

"Yeah, I know," Stiles sighs. "He just makes me so angry when he does things like that. But I should talk to him; apparently lack of puppies is bad for me or something. I feel more, I don't know, whole or something now that Isaac's here."

"Yes, well that was one of the reason we didn't bring any puppies. To see if there would be a reaction or not. And I can definitely say that you've been more Stiles like than normal, and getting worse the more time that passed."

"Geh, thank lyds, why didn't you tell me."

"It was amusing, and if it had become dangerous we would have brought one here."

Stiles give her a filthy look and goes over to where the phones are. He grabs his and jogs to the other side of the room so he can have some privacy while making the call.

"Hi Derek. So, I’m sorry for threatening to leave the pack, I was just angry. But if you pull something like that again I will make you pay, just so we're clear. Anyway, apparently lack of puppies is bad for me. So if I’m going to be somewhere away from the pack I should have at least one puppy with me. This means that one of you will have to study and get into the same university as me when I go. I love Scott, but it's Scott. I think Boyd or if I get desperate Jackson can do that, for I’m not going to study at the university. Yeah, yeah, ok. Bye."


	5. Chapter 5

Tony glared at his bed. It was occupied again, but not with anyone he wanted to have sex with or had had sex with. No, once again it was full of teenage boys. With a final glare, that they didn't see, he stomped out of his room again and went to search Lydia. Luckily he didn't have to look very far since she was in the kitchen drinking coffee and eating fruit.

"My bed is full of teenagers! Again! Every time you make me go to one of the stupid meeting they take over my bed. I was planning of going back to sleep, but now I can't."

Lydia gives him a cool look before grabbing her coffee and standing. She leads Tony back to his room and sips her coffee while taking in the sight. When Tony opens his mouth to continue to complain she gives him a shove that sends him sprawling on the bed. Isaac gives a grunt when the older man lands on him but just flips them over before going back to sleep.

"I think we should introduce Peter to Steve," Stiles proclaimslater when they're eating breakfast, making the others in the pack cough as they swallow wrongly.

"Say what?" Danny asks.

"Why?" Isaac looks horrified at the mere thought.

"Explain," Lydia demands.

"Well think about it. It’s a win, win situation. They either end up fucking which will remove Steve’s stick and stop Peter from sending me text about my dad’s food habits. Or, one of them will end up dead or at least they will try and kill each other and they will stop bothering us."

"I don't think Steve is gay," Isaac gives Danny a look hoping the other knows.

"What?" Danny asks when Lydia pokes him. "Sorry, my mind went to a strange and hot place."

"We can always ask Jarvis to put it on film for us," Stiles tells Danny and the other teens eyes glazes over again.

"That is wrong; do you think we could make money out of it?" Lydia can’t help to wonder while smiling evilly.

"Yeah, but I don’t think that we would have time to enjoy them. So, I’m gonna call Peter now." Stiles takes out his phone while the others stare at him, clearly not expecting him to be serious. "Hey, Peter."

"Stiles, what an unexpected pleasure," Peter purrs back.

"Ah, yes well. I have a proposition to you."

"Oh, do tell, I so enjoy a good proposition. Especially from the Stilinski men."

"So, I’m aware that you've stalked my dad for the last week or so. And I was thinking that you could come over to New York for a visit."

"I would love to, but aren't you afraid of what your friends will say?" if anything Peters voice gets even huskier.

"Wow, you must really be bored right now."

Peter sights.

"Yes, I am. Chris is away and has taken Allison with him, so I can't spend time with him."

"Stalking and lurking isn't spending time with anybody." Peter ignores him.

"And my dear nephew is his usually broody self and the rest of the pups are doing whatever it is that teenagers do in the summer nowadays. Nothing has tried to kill me in the last month or so, I’m starting to think that the universe doesn’t love me anymore."

"Well, no worry there, I think you have a more hate love relationship with the universe than anything else." Lydia makes a yapping motion with her hand and Stiles stiffens a sigh. "Ok, so the reason I called wasn't to hear your voice, especially not when you do that whole seduction over the phone thing. I was thinking."

"Always a dangerous thing."

"I was thinking that I really should like to introduce you to Steve Rogerss, you know Captain America."

"Stiles, are you hoping that he would kill me?"

"Well it's either that or you will end up fucking and we can make a shitload of money from the porn."

"You know this is why you're my favorite. You know me so well. Of course I will come to New York and let you introduce me to Captain America." Peter pauses for a moment. "Now if you excuse me I must go and buy some coffee to take to the police station."

Peter hangs up and Stiles can't help glaring at the phone before putting it down.

"So, what did he say?" Lydia asks him.

"Oh, he's coming over. I’m not sure when he'll get here, but he's coming."

"Is he really stalking your dad?" Isaac looks worried and Stiles can't help snorting.

"Yeah, I guess you can call it that. It started with him lurking about looking his usually menacing self. And then dad told him that if he was going to be around he could at least make himself useful and gave him the grocery list. And now he's sending me text about what my dad’s eating, or sending pictures of what's on the table." Stiles runs his hands through his hair. "So, anyway. Where are all the superheroes? Usually at least one of them is around trying to figure us out."

The teens smirks at each other, it was rather fun that they confused the adults so much. While Tony and Bruce just seemed to go with the flow the rest of them were more questioning. Tony accepted them because of Pepper and Bruce ad probably seen so much on the run that nothing really surprised him anymore.

"They are in a meeting with Fury at SHIELD's headquarters," Lydia tells them with a frown. "We should go there, Stark has a meeting he shouldn’t miss."


	6. Chapter 6

Nick fury wasn't having a good morning. First some half grade super villain had appeared and started blasting away, forcing the Avengers to appear before he made to much damage and now he couldn't keep them from bickering like children instead of giving their report. It was times like these that he wished that he'd told them that Coulson was alive and let him handle the Avengers. Instead it was up to him until he managed to find another handler, again. The last one hadn't lasted a month before quitting. And that time it wasn't even Starks fault.

Before he can slam his hands on the table to get their attention the conference door opens and in comes what looks like four teens followed by a harried looking agent.

"Who the fuck are you?"

The teens look unimpressed and the girl swirls her hair.

"Lydia Martin, Mr. Stark’s PA. I’m here to pick him up he has a meeting in less than an hour and quite frankly he needs to look representable at It." she dismisses fury and turns to Stark. "I have picked out a suit for you, but you need to take a shower before even thinking of putting it on. Stiles."

Stiles rolls his eyes but smiles at Tony and spreads his arms. Tony thinks that it appears that he's been conditioned to respond to Stiles spreading his arms because without thinking about it he's out of his chair. He scowls at the teen who just gives him a smirk in response before whispering something to Lydia.

"we will also take Dr. Banner with us since I believe that he would rather be back in his lab working on something important than spend time here," she raises an eyebrow at Bruce and he stands up edging closer to the door.

"Now, wait one fucking second! You just can't come here to my ship and expect me to let you take two of the Avengers with you just like that. Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"As I said, I’m Starks PA," she tilts her head slightly. "You seem to be under some kind of misconception. First of all neither Mr. Stark nor Dr. Banner is an officially Avenger. Stark is a consultant and Banner isn't even than since you just shanghaied him and forced him to help you when Loki stole the cube. So, they shouldn't even be in this meeting. Second, this isn't your ship. It was designed by Howard and then Tony Stark. This makes it Stark property since you haven’t bought it or is paying any rent. Mr. Stark lets you borrow the ship and all the technology in it. Now," she gives them all a bright smile. "As I was saying Mr. Stark has a meeting he needs to get ready for. In the future all meeting for Stark and Banner should go by me first. Have a nice day."

She swirls around and marches out of the room, closely followed by the others. The poor agent is swept up in the wake.

"Fuck," is Fury’s succinct comment.


	7. Chapter 7

Three days later Tony comes back from a video conference to find a strange man standing in his hallway and Lydia standing on the other end of the hall. Lydia looks, not afraid, but wary of the man. The strangest thing is that Jarvis hasn't sounded the alarm. Tony hesitates, confused whether the man is a threat or not.

"Ah, Tony Stark. Let me introduce myself, I’m Peter hale," the man doesn't offer a hand or comes any closer seemingly content standing where he is.

"Peter hale?" Tony studies him for a minute. "Are you the creepy uncle?"

The man smirks.

"I see that Stiles has talked about me, that make me so happy."

Tony glances over to Lydia and sees that she's getting more relaxed.

"Does Stiles know that you're here?"

"Yes, he asked me to come. Apparently he was worried about his father’s virtue."

"More over the fact that you decided to stalk him just because you were bored," Stiles says as he arrives. "Hi, Peter."

"Stiles," the man purrs and Stiles rolls his eyes but goes to him.

Tony has heard the story about when Isaac arrived and has also watched the footage from it, but now there isn't any bodytacklehug thing. The man ruffles Stiles hair, pulls him in for a short hug that becomes longer when Stiles just huffs and hugs him back and then just leans close and seems to smell him or something. He then takes a step back and with a flourish hold out something to the teen. Stiles can't help give him a suspicious look before accepting the present. He quickly opens the back and takes out a baseball bat.

"Oh, wow, there are so many jokes I can make right now about dogs and sticks. You have no idea how lucky you are that I’m not going to. Thanks Peter, only you would give me a weapon that's efficient on you."

"I felt that I should thank you some way for the opportunity you given me."

Lydia has finally calmed down and goes over with her head high.

"Peter," she greets him coolly but accepts when he takes her hand for a moment.

"Lydia, radiant as ever."

"I have a mace with you name on it."

"How delightful."

At an unspoken signal they both go to either side of Stiles and ignore each other.

"So Stiles, where is this Captain America that you said you would introduce me to."

"Uhm, Jarvis?"

"Steve Rogers is currently out for a run; he will be returning in approximately sixteen minutes or so and will then take a shower before coming here."

"So, you have like half an hour or so before you can put your moves on him."

"That’s not the only thing I’m planning on putting on him. Now, how am I supposed to entertain myself for half an hour?" he leans closer to Stiles, who glares at him and gives him a shove.

"Creeper. You know that if you actually end up dating my dad you can't keep doing that whole creepy thing, right?"

"Why Stiles, it's always better to keep in the family."

Stiles just gives him a baffled look, surprised he would even say that, before starting to snicker.

"I’m so telling Derek that you said that the next time he pisses me off."

Peter gives him a disgruntled look before zooming in on Tony who's still there, watching the show.

"Well, perhaps I can keep myself entertained in other ways until the Captain shows up."

"Peter," Stiles voice holds a warning and Peter sighs.

"Don’t you have work to do?" Lydia asks Tony.

"There is no way I’m missing this," Tony tells them with a grin. "This is going to be great."

"Oh, I like him. Can we keep him?" Peter asks and just laughs when Stiles shoves him again.

As they wait for Steve to come back the other two teens arrives. Tony isn't certain what to make of their interactions. They’re not quite welcoming, but they accept that he's there. They go over to the TV room and Isaac makes enough popcorn to feed at least ten people, or that's what Tony thought before the teens starts eating them. He watches fascinated by the speed they decimates the snack while playing videogames. He’s not even aware that Steve has arrived until he hears Peters voice.

"Steve Rogerss, it's a pleasure to meet you. I’m Peter hale."

"Mr. hale, it's nice to meet you." Steve looks a little confused by being greeted by a stranger but is his ordinary polite self.

Peter stands just a little to close the blond man. Just close enough that he's inside the others personal space, but not close enough for the other to call him on it. Tony looks on while Peter holds the proffered hand a little too long before releasing it with almost a caress. He’s impressed.

"I’m impressed," he tells Stiles with a low voice and gets a smirk in return.

"If they end up having sex we'll make a fortune in selling the porn."

Peter leans forward slightly towards Steve.

"I’m a big fan if your assets. Did you know there is a Facebook page that's dedicated to you and your uniform? But they clearly have missed out if you can look like this."

"Uhm, are you a friend of Tony’s?" Steve doesn't know what to think of the strange man.

"No, I can't say that I am, not yet anyway. So Steve, tell me what do you do for fun and relaxation? I know this great jazz bar that I could take you to. It’s a very intimate place with private booths were you can really get a feel of the rhythmic. You can sometimes feel the bass thrumming through your whole body."

Steve blushes, he's not sure why but can't help himself. Over on the sofa the teens and Tony watches wide-eyed.

"I like jazz," Steve says finally.

"Excellent, then you must let me take you there. I promise you that it will be an unforceful evening." his voice grows husky when he continues. "Jazz can be so sinfully good sometimes. I’ll pick you up tomorrow around nine."

"Yes? I mean yes that sounds... nice," it comes out more like a question than anything else and then Steve flees the room.

"Wow, that was wow," Tony says and Peter smirks.

"Danny, be a good boy and bring me something to drink," Danny flushes and hurries to the kitchen while Peter goes back to the sofa and sprawls there with a smirk.

"Mr. Stark, your home has the most enticing belongings."

"Call me Tony, I insist."

"Then you must call me Peter, and feel free to call me often."

"I like you," he turns to Stiles. "I like him. Do you think you can turn him loose on Fury to? I think that would be, interesting."

"I’m pretty sure that he would make Peter disappear if he tried that. And we like to know where Peter is, less chance of him doing stuff."

"Stuff," Peter says. "I don't do stuff. I plan, plot and even conspire. I don't do stuff."

"Fine, we would be afraid of him plotting our doom."

Tony isn't sure if Stiles is joking or nit, the teen sounds completely serious.

"does this mean he'll be staying at your apartment, because in that case I’m pretty sure we need to order another bed." as far as he knows there's only three beds in the apartment, which means that someone is either is sleeping in the sofa or they're sharing.

"I’ve taken care if that," Lydia informs him. "I ordered it when Stiles called him; I put it on the entertainment account since Peter can be seen as an entertainment."

"oh, that’s good." Tony says vaguely before he realizes that he's spent too much time outside the lab and quickly hurries away.

It takes a little longer for the rest of the Avengers to notice the new occupant. Bruce spends most of his time in his lab and both Clint and Natasha has had some work to be done for shield. Therefore its four days before Peter meets the two assassins. When he does he takes one look at them and bares his teeth in something that might be called a smile. Natasha stiffens and places a warning hand on Clint’s arm.

"Oboroten'" she hisses and is suddenly holding a knife.

Luckily, before someone attacks, Danny comes by takes one look at them and asks Jarvis to get Stiles. When Stiles arrives he smacks Peter on his arm before pulling him along while telling him about Dummy. Peter goes quietly but gives the two assassins a final heated look just before he turns the corner.

"Sorry about Peter. Stiles called him to seduce Steve," Danny tells them before hurrying away.

"So, that's Peter the creepy uncle," Clint says to Natasha. "I bet twenty that he's successful."

"Deal," Natasha decides to keep an eye on Peter. But at least now she knew why they acted like they did. It shouldn't be hard to find some wolf bane that she could keep in her room just in case.


	8. Chapter 8

Bruce doesn't understand why Isaac would choose to spend time in the lab with him, but doesn't say anything when the teen shows up once again. He knows that the teen doesn't understand what he does in the lab and isn't interested in it either. But he suspects that the teen, like him, can recognize himself in the other. Bruce is well aware of the things that make someone act like Isaac does. He might be able to hide it from most people but since Bruce is the same way he can see through the facade. Mostly Isaac spends the time in the lab playing games on a tablet or one the holographic screens. Sometimes the other comes by, mostly Stiles, to see that he's fine or just to hang, but for the most part there's only the two of them there.

There’s no music and the only sounds are from the machines, humming along. That’s why the explosion sounds so much more. The glass tubes explode outwards, showering everything in small pieces of glass. It was just a simple mistake he'd done, forgotten to lower the temperatures on the concord while it was mixing. But the sound, surprisingly high and the small pieces of glass that burrows in his back as he tries to shield the teen is enough to set off the transformation.

The familiar roar makes Tony runs towards his friend’s lab. He can instantly see what has happened, but worries fills him when he sees the form of Isaac huddling in a corner as far away as possible from the enrage hulk. He hesitates and before he can make up his mind about the best point of action sties comes running up. Stiles doesn’t hesitate at all and is inside the lab before Tony can stop him.

The teen is either incredible stupid or incredible brave, Tony thinks. Stiles skidded to a halt between the green angry giant and the whimpering werewolf.

"Hey!" the shout gets the hulks attention and Stiles takes a calming breath. "Stop roaring, there's nothing or nobody here that's going to hurt you. And you're scaring Isaac." he points to Isaac who doesn't react more than trying to look even smaller. "You don't want to scare Isaac, you like him. Calm down." the last is said as an order.

Stiles isn't sure if the hulk will react to the order, but figures it can't hurt. he knows it will help Isaac in any case, and he can feel the teen calming down no longer locked in a flashback but more aware. Isaac makes a small hurt sound and the hulk looks at him and then Stiles.

"Small human hurt?"

"Oh, no, he's fine. Well not fine but he's not hurt just scared. He doesn't like people yelling at him," the hulk makes a rumbling noise but doesn't roar any more. "So, thank you for trying to protect Isaac, but there nothing more to protect him from. You can go back to sleep. Or wait."

Stiles crosses the few steps until he’s in front of the hulk and then give him a hug. His arm isn't long enough to reach all the way around, but he does his best. The hulk looks down on him in confusion before he hesitantly pets him with a finger.

"Strong small human."

"Heh, thank you. You’re not bad yourself, plenty of strength in you to." Stiles releases the hulk, gives him a pat on one of his arms and then goes over to Isaac to try and calm him down.

As soon as Stiles comes close enough Isaac latches out and drags the other to him. Stiles goes willingly and is soon wrapped around a trembling werewolf. Outside the lab Tony has been watching wide-eyed, afraid of going in incase that would set of the hulk and make him hurt the teens. But now it seems the hulk is calming down, and it's clear that Stiles doesn’t fear him.

After a couple of more minutes of rumbling the hulk settles enough to bring Bruce back. Bruce who look around the room guilty before hesitantly going to the two teens.

"Are either of you hurt?" he asks softly not wanting to scare them even further.

Isaac shakes his head and relaxes slightly when it becomes apparent that the hulk is gone. He peeks at Bruce and gives him a small smile.

"No, you just reminded me of someone," he finally says when it becomes clear that Bruce is willing to wait until he answers. "I wasn't afraid of you," he tries to explain.

Bruce nods to show he understands.

"I can understand if you're not comfortable being in the lab anymore," with me he doesn't say but the meaning is clear.

Stiles makes a frustrated sound and lets go of the other enough so he can turn around and look at the scientist.

"Isaac likes you, he will not stop coming to your lab just because you freaked out on him. He’s not afraid of you, he's not afraid of the hulk only the roaring he does. Now, you will come here and share a group hug and then you'll stop feeling guilty and wow him with science."

Stiles waives his hand at Bruce until he relents and comes over for the hug.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles started running when he heard Isaacs shout. He skidded to a stop when he took in the menacing figure if a probably crazy god. Hastily he pulls out his bat and tries to look dangerous. Something that isn't an easy thing to do.

"Isaac, behind me." he orders and Isaac scrambles to obey.

He can faintly hear Lydia running up to them, but knows that she'll have enough sense of staying behind him. Then Loki holds out a staff and Stiles has to suppress a slightly hysteric giggle at the cliché. He hastily throws out some mountain ash to serve as a barrier and tries to believe that it will be enough. Luckily it is, but the force of the spell blows away the line.

Loki looks surprise before sneering.

"Insolent cur, I’ll rip you and your pet into pieces."

Stiles knows they don't have much time before Loki tries another spell on them and moves before he can think of what a bad idea it is. Before Loki can react, or more likely he doesn't see the point, Stiles hits him with the bat. The bat made of mountain ash. Loki’s magic dissipates and Stiles can only blink at him in confusion. Because the crazy Æsir god just turned blue with red eyes. And started having what seemed to be a panic attack. No, it was a panic attack, Stiles has had them enough to recognize the symptoms.

"Uhm, Lydia why's he blue?"

"Well, according to some myth Loki isn't really an Æsir but a frost giant. That appears to be the case."

"He’s not very large to be a frost giant, I thought giants were supposed to be more giants," Stiles shift nervously from foot to foot as Loki starts to hyperventilate. "Oh, crap."

"Stiles,” Lydia says warningly but is too late as Stiles goes over to the god and kisses him.

"Stiles!" Isaac whines.

Stiles lips tingles of the cold and for a moment he's worries that he'll get struck to the other as if he licked something frozen. When he pulls back Loki and the rest looks as him with similarly chocked expressions.

"What? It totally worked."

"You kissed me," Loki says unsure.

"Eh, yeah. Sorry it was the only thing I could think of since I didn't have an inhaler." Stiles gives Loki’s shoulder a hesitant pack. "You really shouldn't be alone after that, and chocolate is always good."

A decision made Stiles tries to grab Loki’s hand but the god shies away.

"Don’t touch me; I’m a monster, hideous."

"Uhm, you're really not. I mean you look hot, or eh cool, good. Sort of like Nightcrawler or Mystic if Mystic was a guy. Look you're welcome to come home with us as long as you promise not to attack someone unprovoked. And if you mess with anybody in my pack I’ll hit you with the bat again."

"You want me to come with you?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Why, so you can put me in a cage or interrogate me?"

"Well, I was thinking more in the way of hot chocolate. But if you really want to be put in a cage I’m sure Tony has something that will work. But he probably used it for sex or something."

"Tony, Tony Stark?" Stiles and the other two nods. "You want me to come to the Avenger tower and drink hot chocolate."

"Oh, my god! Yes!" Stiles huffs and tries again to grab Loki’s hand. This time he succeeds and Loki slowly turns back to his normal color, if a little pale.

"Stiles," Lydia tries.

"No, I just gave a god a panic attack, we're going home and drinking chocolate and watching movies under blankets."

To the gods surprise the other two doesn't tries to argue anymore and just look resigned.

"Sir."

"Yeah Jarvis?"

"There might be a situation."

"What kind of situation?" Tony looks up from his experiment.

"Loki is currently in the apartment where Ms. Martin and the others of her friends are living."

"What?! What’s he doing there?" Tony hurries towards the door.

"At the moment he's wrapped in a blanket and listening to Stiles explaining why he should have marshmallows in his hot chocolate. Stiles is also trying to explain what he calls the awesomeness of white fluffiness. Meanwhile Ms. Martin is trying to convince the others that they should watch the move the notebook since it appears that Loki hasn't seen it yet. Mr. hale seems to find the whole thing amusing."

"What?" Tony stops short of the door, not believing what he just heard. "Are you telling me that there is a crazy god in my tower and he's drinking hot chocolate and watching chick movies?"

"No sir, I’m saying there is a probably crazy good listening to Stiles rambling about the fine points of marshmallows. There has been no sign of smiting yet."

"Huh. Well, ok." Tony scratches his beard. "I don't think we can just barge in there. Jarvis can you please call the others and ask them to come here. And keep an eye on the Loki situation."

"Yes, sir."

It doesn't take many minutes before the rest of the Avengers are gathered in the lab. Dummy goes into frenzy with all the people and tries to give them smoothies.

"Ok, j, look the door for a couple of minutes please."

"Of course sir."

The lab doors shuts and looks, making the rest of the Avengers give Tony questioning looks.

"Ok, so I’m guessing you're wondering why I called you all here."

Bruce gives a small amused snort and Tony flashes him a grin.

"So, I locked the door so nobody tries to do anything stupid. But it seems like we have a situation here, maybe. Jarvis how is the situation?"

"Currently watching Muppets, it seems like Ms. Martin wasn't successful."

"Well, ok, yeah nothing can go wrong with the Muppets."

"Tony, tell us what's going on before I hurt you," Natasha tells him.

"Yeah, so it appears that Stiles has picked up a runaway when he was out. A slightly homicidal and possible mad runaway. And instead of taking him to the pond Stiles took him home, gave him chocolate and making hi watch the Muppets."

"And this runaway hasn't tried to kill Stiles or any of his friends yet?" Bruce asks, showing he understands what Tony is saying.

"That’s the thing. According to Jarvis he even let Stiles go on about how awesome marshmallows are. He doesn't seem to have a master plan in motion. Unless it's to get wrapped in blankets and forced to watch puppets."

"We need to get in there," Clint says with gritted teeth.

"But we can't just barge in there. If we do there will be collateral damage most likely Stiles and his friends.

"Do they even know who they have there?" Bruce glances up towards the ceiling.

"Yes, it appears they do," Jarvis tells them.

"How can you be certain?" Steve asks.

"The fact that keep calling him Loki is a good clue," Jarvis snarks.

"And they don't seem coerced in anyway?" Steve continues ignoring the snark completely.

"Rather the other way around I would say. Loki is now wearing sweatpants instead of his ordinary armor. Apparently he has fallen victim to Stiles logic."

Tony’s lips quirks in amusement. Apparently not even gods could stand up to Stiles. He claps his hands together.

"well, as fun as this is I think that we, and by me I mean at least myself and perhaps at least one more, should go up and greet out visitor."

"Right," Steve is immediately all business. "I and Bruce will come with you; Natasha and Clint can keep monitoring the situation and be prepared to call in SHIELD it that becomes necessary."

When the knock on the door comes the pack and Loki is sitting in the sofa watching Muppets. Loki’s brow is furrowed as he watches the puppets. He’s hesitantly sipping the hot, or rather mellow, drink. He quite liked the songs in the show but much of the humor was confusing as he didn't have the right references. When the knock comes he tenses but doesn't teleport away.

"It’s open!" Stiles yells.

No one is surprised when three of the Avengers enter.

"Stiles, I hope you're aware that you have a god sitting next to you in the couch. A god that attacked New York and tried to enslave all humans," Tony tells him.

"Yeah, well, we we're to many for the bed." Stiles shrugs. "It would have been awesome to able to say that I had had a god in my bed," he turns to Loki. "Do you think you could like just go sit on the bed or something later? You don’t even have to lie down if you don't want to."

Steve opens his mouth but closes it again when Bruce puts a hand on his arm.

"Stiles can you tell us how Loki ended up here?" he asks in a total nonjudgmental tone.

"Uhm, he followed me home and I’m keeping him?"

The rest of the pack snorts.

"Yeah, so I totally need to ask Derek first about the keeping part, but I couldn't just leave him there looking so, eh," he glances at Loki again. "Blue?" he settles on. "Especially since it was my fault, giving a god a panic attack. Not good karma. But the kiss was nice, tingling but nice."

"Kiss?" Steve asks horrified.

"Yeah, kiss."

"You kissed him?" Tony says looking impressed.

"Yes, god stop with the repetition!"

"And it was tingly?"

"Yes Tony. The kissed made my lips tingle," Stiles says slowly as to a child.

"Wow, good work."

"Thanks, I think."

"Tony!"

"What? He kissed a god, it's impressive. And apparently tingly. I’m impressed; I’ve never kissed a god. I only get thrown through windows by them."

"Why did you kiss Loki?" Bruce ignores the others and goes to the important part.

"Uhm, so like panic attack, and kisses are good to stop them," Stiles flails. "I didn't have an inhaler with me. Panic attacks sucks."

Tony starts to snicker. He can't help himself, it's just too funny. Steve sends him a disapproving look, but he's grown immune to the long ago.

"Stiles, I’m trying to understand this," Bruce tells him. "Loki why did you have a panic attack?"

Loki just sinks further into his blanket and refuses to look at them, concentrating on his beverage.

"He like turned totally smurf!" Stiles says and Isaac and Lydia nods. "It was a really good look on him."

Both Peter and Isaac suddenly stiffen and turn to look at Stiles. Stiles blush and hides his face behinds his hands.

"I hate you guys, it's totally creepy when you do that."

"I’m intrigued," Peter purrs and gives Loki a once over. "But before you try and adopt him you need to talk to Derek."

Stiles tugs, or try to tug, Loki closer and further away from Peter.

"I will, after the Muppets."

Lydia arcs an eyebrow at the Avengers.

"Was there something you wanted?"

"We became concern when we found out that you had a war criminal in your midst," Steve tells her, straightening his back.

The pack all turns to first look at Loki and then Stiles.

"If you didn't know it he's a mass murderer, should be locked away somewhere back at Asgard," Tony continues.

"If you're talking about what he did here on earth I’m not sure mass murderer is the right word for it." Peter says with a lazy smirk. "He’s not human; it would be like calling a shark mass murderer for killing penguins. And as far as I know the three of you, and even the rest of the Avengers, have has a hand in the death of more humans than Loki. I mean who here hasn't had a hand in killing someone?"

Danny raises his hand.

"I did try to destroy all of the Jötun, with the Bifrost," Loki says almost defiant.

"As I’ve understood it both your father and Thor tried to do that before you. You were only following the exemplar that they set," Lydia says. "And it’s my understanding that you're the only one getting punished for it."

"They wouldn't think to punish their golden prince, and the Allfather does what he wants." Loki sounds too tired to get angry, but they can hear the despair in his voice.

The three Avengers starts to realize that there is probably more to the story than they previously thought. The pack just huddles closer to him. Especially Isaac.

"Hey there pet," Loki murmurs and runs his fingers through the curls. "In my travel on Midgård I’ve never met something like you. What are you?"

Isaac gives Stiles a pleading look.

"He’s a puppy," Stiles says brightly.

"And the other one, is he also a puppy?"

"Naw, Peter's more like one of those vicious guard dogs that you'll never know if they will attack you or wag their tails at you."

"I resent that, I would never attack just attack you Stiles. I will wag my tail right up until the moment I can rip your throat out."

"Try it and we'll see if you can come back from the dead again."

"I’ll always come back for you Stiles."

"Ok, now you're just being creepy for the fun of it. Stop it."

Peter gives Stiles a leer, but quiets down.

"Uhm, we really should tell SHEILD that Loki is here. Not that we will, but we should, just saying." Tony is slightly disturbed by the fact that only Danny had put his hand up and the way Peter talked about ripping Stiles throat out.

"It doesn’t matter." Loki tells him. "I’ll be long gone before those ants will capture me."

"You are aware that you're sitting under a blanket with a cup of cocoa, right?" Tony asks. "I mean it's hard pulling of the whole arrogant thing you have going while sitting under a fluffy blanket."

"Insolent mortal."

"No bitch fighting," Stiles says, ignoring the vehement look Loki sends him. "I really should call Derek about this." he wiggles out from underneath the blanket and stands up, stilling when Loki captures his wrist.

Steve discreetly takes a more fight ready position.

"Wait," Loki says. "Do not request a place for me in your family group; I can take care of myself. But if you're agreeable to the suggestion I would appreciate it if you could ask your leader if he would be willing to take in my son."

"A son? You have a kid?"

"Yes, Fenrir. I don't, I fear." he starts to tremble slightly and Stiles is immediately in his lap, hugging him close while making shushing noises.

"Sshh, it's ok, everything is fine. Or will be fine." Stiles rubs Loki’s back. "Peter can I get the phone?"

"Are you going to call my nephew now?" Peter asks almost gleefully.

"Yes, I am."

Peter hands hi the phone. Stiles remove one hand so he can dial the number.

"Hey Derek. So, can you come to New York? No, no, we're fine, there might be a little situation. What? Dude, that's just rude! So, anyway funny story. I ran into Loki," Stiles glares at the phone. "Huh, he hung up. But I think he'll be here in a couple of days."

"Yes, probably to drag us back home," Danny remarks.

"Well, drag Stiles home anyway," Isaac says.

Peter snatches the phone and goes out of the room, redialing. Stiles snorts as the image of Derek throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him home like that crosses his mind

"Ask him for an update of my dad’s eating habits!" he shouts after Peter "and how Erica and Boyd are! Wait, let me talk to him again!" Stiles scrambles out from underneath the blanket and over the backrest. The only thing stopping him from hitting the floor headfirst is Isaacs’s reflexes, and he hangs halfway over the sofa until he gets his balance back.

As soon as his feet’s are on the floor he hurries out of the room.

"So, you were telling us about your son," Lydia tells Loki.

"Yes, I was hoping that you would be amiable to offer him your protection. He is not in a good place at the moment, but if I free him I will not be able to keep him safe. The Allfathers guards would see to that. But if Stiles, or perhaps more correctly Derek would offer him safe haven they would not be able to interfere."

"Well, I can say for certain that Stiles will offer it and Derek will agree, probably grudgingly hut that's just his way.”

"Thank you my lady."

"Wait, why ask a bunch of teenagers for protection of your son, we're heroes," Tony exclaims.

"You are friends of my so called brother. The same brother that ignores his nephew’s situation just because his father tells him to. I would not in any circumstances leave my child in any proximity to Thor." Loki stands. "Now I must take my leave. It will take some time to free my son. Please thank Strălucire for his hospitality."

Loki disappears in a green puff of smoke.

"Thank who, what did he say?" Tony asks.

"Stiles, he used Stiles real name," Lydia says as it's the most natural thing to know.

"Stiles from Czech republic?" Bruce sounds intrigued.

"His mother was, she named him. But since almost no one at home can pronounce his name he decided to go by Stiles instead."

When Stiles comes back a couple of minutes later Tony flashes a big smile at him and Stiles gives the rest of the room a suspicious look.

"What? What happened? I know something up. When did Loki leave?"

"He left, but before he did he said to thank Strălucire for the hospitality." Tony doesn't manage to pronounce it correctly and opens his mouth to try again.

Stiles does the only thing he can and tackles the older man, putting his hands over his mouth.

"I will tickle you if you try and say that again." he removes his hands and sits back slightly.

"I’m not ticklish."

"Uhu," Stiles pokes a finger in Tony’s side and the other squirms trying to get away. "Yeah, I can see that. Not ticklish at all." just to prove a point he does it again before getting of the other and standing.

Tony lies on the floor for a minute.

"You’re a rather evil person, I like it."

"You haven't seen anything yet; if you don't behave I’ll tell Dummy about how ticklish you are and give him a big feather."

Tony laughs and sits up.

"Well, this has been fun, but now we got to talk with two assassins about how they're not supposed to contact SHIELD about this. Captain, my Captain, I nominate you for this task since you're our fearless leader."

"Of course I’m going to explain this to them, it just would be easier if I knew more about it."

"Well, according to the myths Fenrir, or Fenrisulven, was born of Loki and a giant wolf. He was chained up and they thrust a sword into his mouth. Fenrir was only going to get released when Ragnarok, or the end of the world came, he was then supped to kill Odin," Bruce looks highly uncomfortable talking about this. "Not that I would blame him getting revenge since as far as a can tell he didn't even do anything before they chained him up and locked him away."

"That’s sick!" Stiles more or less growls. "I hope they try and take him back. Peter, if they try, you have my permission to do whatever you want with them."

The three Avengers leave the apartment after that determined to try and read up on the mythology of Loki.


	10. Chapter 10

Three days later, not long after Derek arrived and was forced into a group hug, Loki arrives with his son. The pack and the entire Avenger are gathered in the kitchen area when suddenly there's a Nordic god and a giant wolf there. A wolf that's the same size as a small horse. Everybody freezes, even Loki who hadn't planned it for being that many people there. Not surprisingly it's Stiles who makes the first move, while the rest of them are still trying to figure out how they're supposed to act.

"Oh, my god. It’s a giant puppy!" he scrambles up from is chair and more or less falls on the wolf.

Stiles grabs the big head and tilts it from side to side in glee. The wolf seems mostly confused by this and makes a grumbling noise.

"And look at his paws!" Stiles grabs one and tries to lift it, ignoring the warning noise the wolf does.

"Stiles," Lydia says warningly.

"Oh, please, it's a puppy," Stiles dismisses before turning to Loki. "He’s like totally adorable," he says before giving the stunned god a hug.

"Stiles," Derek’s voice is commanding and Stiles reluctantly lets go.

"Fine' but just look at him."

Both Derek and Peter can easily see that the wolf isn't more than a cub, now that they can see more than his size.

"Not that I’m complaining or anything, but can he shrink? Because I would love to take him home and shove him to my dad, but it would be easier if he was smaller. Less likely that the neighbors calls, whoever they would call if a giant wolf shoves up. And we can't afford to feed him, my dad might be the sheriff, but that doesn't mean his salary is that high."

"Fenrir should be able to take on human form, but it might be hard for him to do since he's been forced to be in this for so long. As for size, I might be able to make it more ordinary, but that is also something that he must learn to do himself."

Derek is giving Stiles disturbed looks. He’s not happy to find himself in this situation, but it's not like he can ignore the pup’s plight either.

"Will he be able to accept me as his Alpha?" he finally asks.

"Well, that depends on whether you’re strong enough."

Derek’s huffs and stands up. The pack is immediately aware of him in a way that's disconcerting to the rest of the occupants in the room. He motions Stiles back to the pack and Stiles obeys after flashing a smile at Loki. Finally he goes up to the pup and looks him in the eyes. The wolf starts to growl, trying to look threatening towards the predator. Derek changes into his beta form and roars at Fenrir.

A couple of things happen simultaneous. Stiles and Danny grabs Isaac to keep him from going into a submissive position. Natasha and Clint are suddenly holding knives while Steve is grabbing a plate to throw if necessary. Tony looks completely baffled and Bruce looks like something suddenly makes sense. Loki stands stiffly, prepared to defend his son if necessary and Fenrir rolls over shoving his neck and stomach. Derek can't help running his hand over the soft fur before taking a step back, ignoring Stiles snicker.

"Wait! What? What just happened?" Tony points at Derek. "Your face changed, how and why. What are you, no wait. Are you a werewolf? Werewolves are real? Werewolves are real and nobody thought of telling me this? So you really are a pack, a pack of werewolves. Are you all werewolves? Stiles, how could you not tell me?! You can talk hour about lacrosse, or why batman rules, but you've never mentioned werewolves! I am revoking the right to my bed now, no more sleeping in my bed for you. Jarvis make a note."

"Yes sir. Stiles is to keep out of you bed."

"Wow that sounded so wrong, Jarvis make another note but one that sounds better."

"Of course sir."

"And you!" he turns to Bruce. "Don’t thing I didn't notice. You knew about werewolves and you never told me."

"I’ve been all over the world, it's not surprising that I’ve met metahumans. I didn’t-t know this was a werewolf pack, but it explains some things."

Derek meanwhile ignores all this and just stands there looking at the wolf. He finally seems to come to a decision and flashes his eyes at the pup.

"Change," he orders. He takes a step closer, eyes Alpha red. "Change to human form."

The wolf whines and then shudders. Shrinking away leaving a child behind. A filthy child with mattered long hair reaching halfway down his back. A child that looks to be around ten years old, with Bruce’s and sores around his wrists and ankles. Fenrir sways, clearly not used to stand on two legs and Derek catch him before he hits the floor. He carries the child to Loki who accepts him with a broken sound. Fenrir continues to whine in the back of his throat but makes a happy huffing sound when he's in his father’s arms. Derek hesitates for a moment but then runs his hand over first Fenrir’s head and then Loki’s.

"Stiles," he says quietly and the teenager hurries there only stopping to first giving Derek a hard hug mumbling thanks, before herding Loki out of the room and into the elevator. Derek looks after them for a moment before turning to the rest of the pack. "Lydia, can you fix clothes to Fenrir."

"I’m on it," Lydia stands and Danny follows her when she starts walking. Both teens stops and gives Derek a hug before leaving.

"Isaac, do you want to help Stiles?"

Derek isn't certain what the teen needs at the moment, Isaac is pale and smells of emotional pain and sorrow. He goes to the sitting teenager and crutches down gently pulling the boy in for a hug.

"Yeah, I think I want to help Stiles," Isaac mumbles after a while but doesn't pull back until Derek lets go.

He stands and unsteadily goes to the elevator.

"I’m not hugging you," Derek tells his uncle who smirks in return.

"I wouldn't dream of thinking you would."

But Derek runs a hand over Peters arm and they stay close to each other when turning towards the Avengers.

"What just happened?" Tony asks, because it's clear that something happened, just not what they saw.

"Well, my dear precious nephew just expanded the pack with a god of chaos and his son. I’m not certain that Loki can feel the connection yet, but Fenrir can."

Derek refuses to meet anybody’s eyes and just scowls. Before the Avengers can ask something else the two werewolves’ twitches and Peter starts to snicker while Derek manages to look even grumpier. Their phones sound of a message alarm and Peter eagerly whips out his to read it.

"Ah, it seems that Loki removed his shirt, I can understand the reaction," he tilts the phone so Derek also can see if he wants to.

Tony is almost vibrating with curiosity and Peter takes pity on him.

"The pack bond lets us feel what the others are feeling if the feeling is strong enough. Apparently Stiles really likes the way Loki looks without his shirt on." Peter sounds amused. "Now I suspect that you want to play twenty questions, so go ahead."

A few days later the pack is still in the tower, but Derek has started to make noises about returning home. Lydia has called Pepper, who's promised to be back in two to three days, so they've decided to wait until then. Stiles and the rest of them are spending as much time with Fenrir to get used to them. Loki is also spending almost all his time in the tower, content being with his son and ignoring the loos Stiles sends him. He’s told Stiles that he's not interested in pursuing anything until the human has grown up, which will take a few more years. But if Stiles still felt the same then he was willing to negotiate a courtship. As it was Loki hoped that the teen would spend time with those closer to his own age. Lydia had snorted when she heard Loki say that.

"I hope you're aware that Stiles pursued me for twelve years or so until he realized it was hopeless. Since you're interested he's going to wait until you either tell him to piss of or agree to date him."

Stiles had just grinned widely before he continued to try and teach Fenrir how to speak. It was clear that even though the boy understood what they told him he couldn't answer back. The little he'd learned before they had taken him away had been forgotten. At the moment he communicated with growls and whines. He’d also taken a shine to Peter, much to the packs amusement. Peter himself didn't really seem to know what to think about it, but at least resigned himself to have a shadow for a while.

It’s to this that Thor arrives, brows furrowing in confusing as he tries to make sense of that he sees.

"My friends! What trickery is this?" his eyes fall on Fenrir who's trying to hide behind Peter. "Why are you harboring that monster?"

The pack shift uncomfortable as Stiles tries to rein in his feelings.

"Monster?" Tony asks. "He’s a child."

"Nay, my friend. Loki is deceiving you, Fenrir is a monster. You should let me take him back where he belongs."

There’s a crack as the glass in Stiles hands breaks. Derek herds the rest of the pack back a couple of steps as Stiles straightens.

"What gives you the right to call a child a monster?"

Thor glances at him but dismisses him.

"You’re a human child, you wouldn’t understand."

"Oh, believe me, I’ve met monster both of the human variety and the supernatural and I can tell you that fenfen is not a monster. And if you think you can barge in here and try and take him, think again. You’re going to have to go through me and the rest of the pack first. Now once again, what gives you the right to call someone a monster?"

"I am Thor Odinsson, prince of Asgard. And who are you that are questioning me?"

"I’m Stiles Stilinski of the Hale pack from Beacon Hill, spark and if you try me I will burn you to the ground." Stiles takes a couple of steps closer, and it should be ridiculous that he's trying to intimidate someone so much powerful, but right at this moment he's radiating power.

Thor finally notices that something is up and takes a firmer grip in his hammer.

"It would be best for you if you didn't try and stop me. I don't know what Loki told you, but his son is not human but a beast, a monster."

"He’s a big frigging wolf, that's what he is. That doesn't mean that's he's a monster, just that he's different. You can't chain up someone just because they're different."

"My father..."

"Your father is an as hole and he's wrong."

"The Allfather is never wrong!"

"Oh my god, can you hear yourself. Everyone is wrong sometimes! Just because he's king doesn't means that he can torture his grandson. It’s no wonder that Loki tried to take over."

"That cannot be the reason; the Allfather saw to it that Loki was made to forget about Fenrir. I don't know how he remembers now," Thor looks uncomfortable.

"Yes, falling from the Bifrost into the abyss only to be rescued by Thanos and tortured makes wonders to the mind. makes one remembers all sorts of things really," Loki says dryly.” I especially liked the memories of falling in love and then finding myself with child at approximate fifteen years old. Only to be ridiculed by my so called brother and his friends for it and forced to go into hiding so the child wouldn't be killed when born. Not that I managed to be hidden for long, just over one year. My magic wasn't as advanced as it is now. I remember being dragged back to court and helpless as my son was forced into his other form and then put in chains. But the Allfather is benevolent, instead of just killing his grandchild he locked him away and removed the memories of him from me. He stole my son! And you just let him, no matter how I begged you for your help!"

Loki is shaking and is quickly surrounded but the pack, with his son in his arms. Only Stiles stands still, frozen in his anger. Anger so great that it's starting to affect his surroundings, making the things around him vibrate.

"Hear me Thor Odinsson, if you come near Fenrir or if you try to harm him in any way I will destroy you. I will take away the things you treasure the most, I swear on my name Strălucire Stilinski and on the spark a carries in me."

"And what can you do? Human boy?"

Stiles eyes flashed but he was too upset to care about the gasps that came from the Avengers. They were not important, what were important were the pack and a terrified kid. Brute strength wouldn't be enough to get thru to Thor, otherwise he would gladly have Derek do this. What was needed was a show of power, strong enough to show the Æsir that it wasn't a good idea to cross them. Stiles eyes falls in the hammer and he suddenly know, can feel what he must do. He holds out his hand and commands the hammer to come to him. The hammer isn't really sentient, but it's magic. Magic that's supposed to only work for those that are wordy. Stiles murmurs to the magic that someone wordy would help the helpless would stand up for his brother against a father that took pleasure in tormenting children, babies. That lied and stole but was never questioned because he was the king. The magic is slow to respond, unfamiliar with Stiles magic but when it understands what he tells it it responds. The hammer tears itself from Thor’s hand, hovers for a moment and then lies down on the floor.

Stiles isn't interested in wielding it and the hammer accepts that somehow. Thor gives a surprised shout and tries to pick up the hammer, only to find it impossible.

"What dark magic is this?"

"Nothing dark about it, I only asked it what it meant to be worthy. If meant following orders blindly or helping those that are helpless."

"You know, I’m not sure I like this new ornament on my floor. Someone can stumble on hit and then there will we lawsuits and I hate lawsuits." Tony nudges Steve. "Hey, try and move it. You’re white as snow."

Steve blushes slightly but is curious enough to try. It’s not that he can lift the hammer, but it's at least willing to be dragged aside by him and left leaning against a wall.

"It doesn't seem like I’m worthy enough for it," he says with a shrug.

"Ah, that might not be exactly true," Stiles tells him. "It’s Thor’s hammer, and that means that as long as he's alive he's the only one that can use it. The fact that you can move it at all means that you're worthy."

"Really?" Steve breaks out in a wide smile. "That’s swell."

Thor on the other hand doesn't look very happy about the situation. But after another attempt to lift the hammer he gives up.

"It seems that I have no choice than to talk to father and ask him to call back the guards. I will ask Heimdal to bring down the Bifrost," he gives Loki a hesitant look before leaving the room and going out to the balcony.

When Thor is gone Bruce hurries out if the room, slightly green and in need of meditation. Tony amuses himself for a while in trying to lift or move the hammer and then takes as many reading if it he can. Derek walks over to Stiles and crushes him in a hug forcing calm at him.

"Dude, stop that I’m ok." Stiles protest but leans into the hug for a moment before hugging back.

"You almost leveled the tower with your anger, you're not alright. Now, shut up and enjoy the hug, it won't happen again."

"Sure it will, you're secretly a huggybear," Stiles makes an unhappy noise when Derek tries to disengage and clings closer. "God, it's like you have no sense of humor at all. Is that s what happens when I’m gone? You go back to be sour wolf number one and uses your scowl for communication?"

"Shut up Stiles," Derek mutters while running his hands in soothing motions over the teens back.

"You’re absolutely mental!" Danny tells him and pulls him away from Derek so he can hug him to.

"Oh, group hug!" Stiles shouts and the pack obliges until they ends up in a puppy pile.

Stiles ofs when Fenrir throws himself on top of the pile while Loki stands aside looking faintly amused by their behavior.

"Stiles, I thank thee for your assistance. Please let me know if I can do something to repay you."

Isaac groans.

"You don't say stuff like that to Stiles."

"That’s rude dude." Stiles tries to wiggle free from the pile and holds his hand out to Loki for help. Loki takes it and pulls the younger man free in a swift move. "Whoa, that's awesome. So Loki, a boon for my help. Do you think you could, you know, change?"

Loki gives him a blank look.

"You know, before the whole panic attack."

"You want me to change to my Jotun form," Loki says for clarification and Stiles nods. "Why? It’s a distasteful look."

"What? No, dude you're like totally hot, or something like that," Stiles gives him a hopeful look and Loki sights, he had promised.

Loki lets the familiar glamour fall, the glamour that was like his natural skins. And slowly he turns blue. Stiles makes a whimpering noise, twitching in his need to touch.

"I must warn you, it's dangerous to touch me looking like this."

"Yeah, sure. It’s not like I kissed you or anything before when you were blue," Stiles dismisses before he can't help himself and plasters himself against the other.

The kiss makes Stiles lips and whole body tingle. He can't help the needy sound that comes from his mouth as he loses feelings in his legs and slumps. Loki gives him a bemused look but. Stiles blatant appreciation of his looks helps to keep the panic away.

"Interesting," Peter glides up to him and takes his hand turning it over and studies the markings.

Tony is also clearly fascinated but keeps himself a little away, not wanting to end up thrown through a window again.

"I don't see why you would warn against touching your skin. It’s slightly cool to the touch and tingly as Stiles would put it. But other than that there's nothing strange."

Lydia narrows her eyes and hums thoughtfully.

"Perhaps it's something that only affects Æsir like a defense mechanism that has evolved over time."

"I think it's the different inborn magic that interferes with each other," Tony says as he looks at the reading on his pad.

Loki doesn’t really care why and lets his skin turn back into it's usually color. He ignores Stiles protest and gathers Fenrir in his arm.

"We will return in the morrow."

The next day Derek decided it's time to go home and the pack spends the whole morning packing and getting ready. Peppers plane will arrive in the evening and Tony has promised that he'll keep himself out of trouble for a couple of hours until she's back. Since the pack has three cars there's no trouble for them to make room for everything they have. Though Derek grumbles over the amount if clothes that Lydia has manages to buy while being here. At noon they're finally ready to leave. Fenrir will be in the same car as Peter and Isaac. Lydia and Danny will have their car and Stiles is gleefully telling Derek about the cds he's got. Loki has some business to take care of but has promised he's going to show up in a couple of hours.

Peter hesitates for a moment before stalking up to Steve. He grabs the younger man’s face and leans in and kisses him, using every trick he knows. Steve makes a startled noise but hesitant kisses back while keeping his arm at his side. That is until Peter grabs one of them and puts Steve’s hand on his ass.

"I’m not going to break," he tells the soldier before kissing him again.

It’s not long before Steve is pressing Peter against the wall while Peter is grinding himself at the hard body trapping him. When they finally come out for air Tony whistles in appreciation while the teenagers hoot.

"Give me a call if you ever want to use my body for some sinful exercise, or if you just wants to fuck me or get fucked," Peter tells Steve while pressing the palm of his hand on the others erection. "I’m up for anything you can think about. And I mean anything."  
Peter flashes Steve and the rest of the Avengers a grin before leaving a flustered Steve behind. He runs his tongue over his lips when he catches Danny looking and the teen blushes.

"Stiles, send me the pictures I know you just took," he says when he passes Stiles and the other just grins and nods his head.

"That was hot," Stiles tells him before hurrying over to Derek who looks pained.

“I’ll let you keep the pictures when your father has the talk with Loki.” Peter calls after him.

After a couple of more bickering the pack leaves in their cars and suddenly the rooms feels to empty and quiet. Luckily it doesn’t take long before the alarm goes off and there's a wannabee super villain to be stopped.


	11. Epilogue. The pack of Beacon Hill.

The pack of Beacon Hill isn't like other packs. It’s not a very big pack, but it's powerful. Their Alpha is one of the last remaining hale. Their lupu is a human spark, powerful enough to be able to ignite the world if he so chooses. They have a member that conquered death. But the most important thing is that they have allies, a branch in the military, Tony Stark and the rest of the Avengers. There are even rumors that they have gods as allies, but most dismisses that. What’s known is that there's sometimes a large wolf with them. As big as a pony and that the humans in the pack from time to time ride in its back.

There are many rumors of the Beacon Hill pack. But once thing is certain. It’s better to leave them alone in their little territory because those that threaten them don't come to a happy ending.

As the time goes by there is another persistent rumor of a pack member that shows up from time to time, but doesn’t stay in Beacon Hill. The lupu mate, a man with bright green eyes or red eyes according to some. A man that might or might not be an Alpha, but is powerful either way. He mostly comes in the winter and Beacon Hill always has white winters when he's there.

There are many strange rumors of Beacon Hill and the pack that lives there. Some even says that there sometimes are blue monsters there, playing in the snow with the pack and a giant wolf.

Most people don’t care what's true or not, as long as the pack is happy and safe in their territory they won’t try and conquer others.


End file.
